Changes: A New Life
by MoonDuchess and LunarFox
Summary: Naruto has found his family or more like his family has found him. Naruto sees his life change when they come almost as much as his cousin's life changes. Now she must get used to a place so different from the world she grew up in and deal with all the things in a ninjas life. The question is can her partner and new friends help her see that this world isn't that bad. (re edited)
1. Chapter 1

"Talking" "**Pokémon and Demon talking"**  
'Thinking' **'Pokémon and Demon thinking'  
**_'Letter or books' __'Songs that are sung' __*jutsus being used*_

**LF:** So I have decided to fix a few things in my story, for one I am making my chapters longer, I hope you like my changes.

_"Fire is the element of power. The people of the fire nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." Iroh (Avatar the Last Airbender)_

Chapter 1:

**Kaida****'s P.O.V**

My name is Kaida Uzumaki . I am the daughter of Yuri and Raijin Uzumaki. When my parents married my dad took my mom's last name. We live in a house on the outskirts of pallet town in the Kanto region.

My hobbies are sketching, taking care of Luna, and practicing ballet. I sing, read, and horseback ride for fun. My dad is an author but he also likes to sculpt. He sculpts out of clay, and he sells most of his sculptures. He usually just sculpts dragon, mythic animals, pokemon, or regular animals, animals in general. And finally my mom, she is a pokemon and human doctor. But her hobby is photography; she has 5 giant albums filled with pictures, and the third one started when I was born.

We are different from other people in two ways. The first is that we each only have one pokemon, and they are our life partners. You see there was once an ancient civilization that lived on an island. When a person turned 8 they received a pokemon life partner from Arceus. And to keep that promise they wore a rune on the opposite arm of their main hand (ex: if your left handed it would be on your right arm). The runes gave them a telepathic link to their partner and the ability to transform parts of their bodies to make their partners or their whole bodies but to do this you have to be in perfect since.

Most people say that the civilization -whose name was forgotten to history-was not real. But I know they were because my dad is the only remaining descendent of this civilization called Lunaria, because the island was shaped like a crescent moon.

And because of that my family has runes on our arms. Mine is on my left, my mom's is on her left, and my dad's is on his right. My partner is an odd colored vulpix named Luna. You see were the darkest red fur is it is black, the pale color on her chest is white, the second darkest red is a dark gray, and the red for her tails is a light shade of gray. She also wears a color made of silver material with a silver crescent moon with a ruby on the middle of it around her neck.

My parents' partners are both normal colored. My mom's Gardevior is a female named Pluto and she wears a necklace that is black chain with a purple planetary symbol of Pluto (it hangs just above that pink chest piece). My dad's partner is a male Absol named Saturn. He wears two special made wrist bands on his two front legs. The bands are black with white filed down spikes all around it except on the middle of the front which shows a dark green symbol of Saturn on each band. I have no idea why we named them all after celestial bodies but we did.

The second is a secret that no one in this world outside of my family knows. My mother is from a world of ninja and she is one. She has been teaching me since I was 7 years old and tomorrow we will be going to her world. We are going to Kohona the village hidden in the leaves. We will also be having my cousin move in with us; I wonder what pokemon egg he will get to raise?

Early on the morning we left I woke up at 8:00 and to be honest was surprised that I didn't awaken with in time to watch the sunrise, you see the longest I have slept in since mom began to train me has been 10:00 am, and getting out of bed I saw Luna on her bed which is a super soft dog bed. I began my morning routine; I made my bed and got changed into a white t-shirt with lavender sleeves, a pair of jeans with folded cuffs that reach lust above my ankles, and my black and red sneaker, finishing off my look with my red choker and the black moon talisman sewn on the middle of the front of it. After getting dressed I brushed my hair (A/N: Her hair reaches just below her angel bones) and put it up in a low ponytail were my hair now reached just above my angle bones. After putting on my black watch with the white rim I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:37 I went downstairs with Luna right behind me.

**"You are in a very good mood Kaida"** Luna's female and a bit childish voice sounded in my head. With a giggle I simple said "Well in about 2 hours we leave and head for Kohona, so in about 3 to 4 hours we will be in Kohona and I will be able to finally meet my cousin tomorrow!" I finished as I jumped past the last 4 steps and landed with a light tap on the floor at the base of the stairs. "You are getting much better at jumping and landing with no sound Kaida" I turned around and saw my mom coming from the hallway near the stairs that leads to a bathroom, dad's office, and a side entrance to the yard.

Smiling as she walks towards me and stopping to put a kiss on my forehead I only think about how awesome it will be to finally meet the last of my family since everyone on both my mom and dad's sides are gone. My dad's parents died before I was born and my mom, aunt, and maybe a handful of relatives survived the destruction of the Whirlpool country. Maybe someday the whole clan will be back together again.

"Come on sweet heart breakfast is on the table so let's get some food before your dad eats it all." She says as she starts walking to the kitchen with her hand right between my angel bones and her closed eyed smile that shows just how loving and beautiful she is.

We spent all of breakfast and the time spent cleaning the kitchen up going over what we will do and the rules to absolutely go by.

There are rules that we have to keep to though;  
1: Do not tell anyone what a pokémon is and that they are common were we are from.  
3: Only tell the Hokage where we are from and what pokémon are and how our stuff gets there tomorrow.  
4: Do not show off Luna's full power unless necessary.  
(And probably the most important of all five rules.)  
5: Do not tell anyone how we got there or that you grew up in this house in another world. WE are from a small island near the island that Uzushiogakure, which was my mom's home village before it was destroyed. *Author Type Jutsu; Time Skip Jutsu* After breakfast we spent the rest of the morning packing what we needed to make it look like we were moving into Konoha. And what I should reveal at the exam to see if I can be a genin which from what mom says I am a high genin to low chunin already. We left after we made sure the house was in order everything else was a big blur to me. I don't remember much about the meeting with the legendary council (which is like all of the legendary pokemon), what Palkia's attack looked like and the feeling of the teleportation but I do remember everything right after the light died away.

We appeared about two meters from the main road that lead to Konoha. When we got on the road we crossed a small bridge and walked about a mile until we turned on the road and from that straight road we kept going and about 5 minutes later we came to a stop right about 15 meters away from Konoha's main gate.

**P.O.V change**

The day was as normal as any other for the eternal chunin pair of Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane they were guarding the gates like usual and were bored until about 15 meters away came a group of 4 with a large dog. The whole group wore cloaks but the only male who had brown red hair was in a wheel chair, the child looked to be about 13 and had red maroon hair and a red fox that was draped on both her shoulders and around the back of her neck, the third had a cloak on their head and you couldn't see their body at all, the last was the one pushing the wheel chair was a woman with the same hair color of the girl so most likely her mother.

What put Izumo and Kotetsu in shock was that when the woman got closer she looked eerily like a kunoichi that they knew very well. (A/n: so you know who I am talking about?) Soon the strange group stopped at the gate and Izumo and Kotetsu were shocked to see the dog was more like a wolf and the size of some of the full grown dogs of the Inuzuka Clan. "Please state your names and business in Konoha." Kotesu said while being the first to get out of the initial shock but sadly went into anther shock when he saw that the red haired woman looked almost exactly like their deceased sensei Kushina Uzumaki.

(A/N: I wanted to make it where these two were a bit more special than usual in fact their female teammate will be Hana Inuzuka because I like them but they are sadly never anywhere but the gate or even mentioned that often. So this is how I will have it. As for their last names those are their last names I looked it up.)

"Oh yes well I am Yuri Uzumaki and this is my husband Raijin and daughter Kaida we are here to live and work for the village of Konoha so we will have to speak to Lord Sadaime." "If those two are your husband and daughter then who is the cloaked person behind you?" Izumo asked in disbelief. Yuri smiled and just said "Who said Pluto was a human and you will only find out more if we do stay here." she finished after answering the question on the chunin's faces.

With a nod as a go ahead they left leaving two confused chunin. With another look to the strange group they started rubbing their eyes, they could have sworn when they looked again that the black fox around the back of the girls neck had six tails and that the dog had a scythe looking weapon coming out of its forehead. Looking at each other back to the group then back to each other Izumo threw the two sake cups to his right which lead to the village while Kotesu threw the sake bottle to his left onto the forest floor shattering it, and swearing to never drink on the job again they sat down in a confused heap on their chairs.

(A/N: I had to do that it was too funny not too!)

~break~

Soon the family made their way to hokage tower and only the ninja paid attention to them just because to them something seemed off about the dog and fox. As the group arrived at secretary's desk Yuri kept on going and completely ignored the secretary so Raijin and Kaida followed her with a smirk and a giggle. Finally after what seemed like forever to Kaida they came to a door with the symbol of the kage.

~break~

**3****rd**** hokage's P.O.V  
**

The day was odd from the time he stepped into the office, he started out with paper work like usual and then he got stuck dealing with naruto. About 1:30 he came in with his ninja registration photo, is was probably almost as stupid as Kushina's who's photo was at the top of the Most Hilarious/Stupid Ninja Photo's in the lounge room in the basement of the tower-it had started out as a place for the jonin to relax were their genin couldn't get to then the anbu started going and now so did all the academy instructors, really any ninja can go in if they are chunin and a jonin brings them or if they find the place and get past the 2nd door in, but still had to be chunin or above.

Sometimes Sarutobi couldn't help but regret rule he made about where only if it is absolutely necessary could he tell Naruto who his parents are before he is at least a chunin or 16. The picture Naruto had was of him with red swirls on his cheeks, and hands as well as white paint covering his whole face.

Blowing out a puff of smoke from his pipe he tuned back into what was going on just in time to hear the end of what naruto was saying. Taking another puff from his pipe he started to talk to naruto. "Naruto you know what the pictures are for, Iruka talked to you about it last night so I need to know why you dressed this way for your Ninja Identification picture." Losing the stupid smile he used for a mask for a split second then he gained it back "I know so I want to show that I am fun plus didn't you say that deception is a ninja's greatest tool gramps?" Sarutobi's face gained a look of shock before he started chuckling and answered his surrogate grandson "Yes u are correct about deception being a ninja's greatest tool, but for these pictures we need our pictures to be respectable if we let our ninja dress like this in the pictures then less people will come to Konoha for missions." He paused to let that sink in and saw Naruto's face fall and continued "So I am having you retake your pictures later today."

He was cut off before he could start another sentence by Konohamaru running into the room. Amused by how the two interacted he noticed that the shurikan that Konohamaru threw were for ninja and not those not even in the academy. He soon grew annoyed by how Ebisu talked about Naruto after he left. But like many times before the amusement naruto brought along with him died down after a while and he was forced to return to his office to face his eternal enemy once again, paperwork the enemy that never dies.

So his day continued on to where he stopped his paperwork and started to spy on Naruto when suddenly he heard pounding on his door he just looked up when it slammed open and he almost had a heart attack. The woman who slammed the door open looked exactly like Kushina…no this woman had her features and her hair but she was about 2 cm shorter then Kushina and Kushina's eyes had violet mixed with light red while this woman's eyes where a mix of violet and green. The only person who had those features and eyes was Kushina's twin sister who went missing on an s-rank mission 16 to 17 years ago, Yuri Uzumaki.

* * *

**LF: **I didn't change that much but I did combine the first three chapters. I also wanted to say I have pictures of Kaida in both ninja and civilian clothes and my new ninja outfit for Naruto, I also posted Naruto's partner. It is all on under my name LunarFox, so look it up and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" "**Pokémon and Demon talking"**  
'Thinking' **'Pokémon and Demon thinking'  
**_'Letter or books' __'Songs that are sung' __*jutsus being used*_

**LF: **the second chapter is redone though really nothing is changed just its number, I hope you all like the way I have redone this. Have a good day!

"_Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring." Iroh (Avatar the last Airbender)_

Chapter 2:

As they opened the door and entered Kaida saw the Sadaime and was actually shocked by how old he looked. In spite of knowing that he was already old to her he looked older than he should have, he seemed worn out and tired, not to mention stressed. How could he handle it she wondered?

The pale look he had soon disappeared and he straightened up and spoke in a dignified but proud and wise way it seemed. "Who are you and why are you here?" "Have you already forgotten me old man? It's only been about 17 years since you've seen me." Yuri said with the famous Uzumaki grin on her face. Shock slipped onto the Sadaime's face as his mouth slipped open and his pipe fell onto the desk which made Kaida want to burst out laughing at his fish face. "So it is you Yuri, but how?" his voice came out barely above a whisper and you could hear his shock. "All will be explained; but first put up the privacy seal barrier and dismiss the anbu I will only explain everything to you." As she spoke Kaida saw her mother's face slip from her happy grin to a serious face that just said take me seriously or die.

With a nod to send the anbu out and a quick set of hand signs that Kaida could barely make out a barrier came out, which would have been invisible but a Uzumaki can sense when a seal is being used on them it is a part of their blood line. And with that her mother started her story.

*Author Type: Story Time Jutsu *

_'It all started just after she finished her mission to assinate a wealthy but shady business tycoon. On her way back she ran into a masked man who stated that he had plans that she would interfere with so he attacked her as the battle went on she realized that because of his strange Jutsu which made any attack go threw him or where he could disappear and reaper in another place she would not be able to win so she decided to shunshin to another place. But when she started to shunshin he reappeared right next to her with his portal type jutsu it did something to her jutsu as it continued so she blacked out. When she woke up she was in the Pokémon world Rhea. She soon goes into how she met Raijin and how they got married and how Kaida was born. She described different facts about Pokémon. She tells how mewtwo came to them last year and brought the three of them to the legendaries meeting place in and how they were told what has been happening here until about last month and how in about an hour their house will be transported to the Uzumaki training grounds of area 54. _

*Author Type: Story Time Jutsu Dispel *

"And that is how we got here." Yuri finished with a defiant nod of course there was one question on the third's mind (A/N: from now he will be the third hokage and not the Sadaime) "And what does these partners look like from what you described they should look strange much like the tailed beasts but these two creatures with you look very normal and who is the 4th figure in the cloak?" Smiling the Uzumaki smile Kaida answered for her mother and father "Of course they look normal we couldn't exactly come into the village threw the front gate with strange creatures next to them. As for Pluto we couldn't exactly henge her into a human her psychic abilities distort any genjutsu used on her." She finished with her sketch book out showing a picture of the three of them and three strange creatures being held up at spear point at the front gate. Now most people would be staring at the creatures but the three adults were both staring had sweat drops because the ninja's had spears and looked like caveman which made the third wonder where she got the sketch book since the only move she made was to smile at him and the sketchbook just appeared in her hands.

Coughing to get everyone back to the topic the third picked up his pipe which had been ignored since he dropped it and then lit it. "Now why don't you show me these Pokémon so we can get started on making them your official ninja partners? Then tomorrow Kaida here will take a test to see if she can be put in the genin ranks." With a nod Raijin went through a series of hand signs just as the figure removed its cloak at the same time the whole cloak came of smoke appeared around the wolf and the fox in Kaida's lap.

As the smoke disappeared the third took his pipe from his mouth and put his hands folded under his chin as he looked at the three creatures. The first one was the one with the cloak looked very human, what looked like an elegant ballroom gown, with a similar green underside. Its 'hair' style had 'curls' down the sides of its head and was light green. It had long, slender, white legs underneath the gown. Its arms were green; its arms are connected to the hand with no defined wrist. It owns long, slender fingers that are connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. It had chest plate like part in the front and in the back was a small fin and both were pink. It also had spikes to the side of its face that has a close resemblance to a masquerade mask. It has a band of green extending on its chest to the centermost horn and then connecting to the sleeve-like arms, almost appearing to resemble a Torso or top-like part to a dress. Around its neck hung a silver chain necklace with a purple talisman that hung just above the chest plate, the talisman was like a upper case p with a small line leading to the right starting from the only 'leg'.(Pluto's symbol)

The next Pokémon still looked like a wolf but was strange all the same. It looked like a quadruped felid Pokémon. Its dark blue to gray body was covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped scythe on the side of its head. Its body is sleek and feline, making it look very fast. Its broad, circular feet were equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its anterior legs. Its head resembled a Yin-Yang symbol. And around its two front legs were black anklets with white spikes and the middle spikes in the front were missing and replaced with a black-blue lower case h with its short leg longer than the other and a small line going through the top of the long leg. (Saturn's symbol)

The last was both the most normal looking and the most startling. It was a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon that has a black-gray pelt, red, black slit pupil eyes; hooded style ears with dark gray pinnae, and also has what looks like white bangs across its forehead as well as locks of fur. It had a white- light gray underbelly, and light gray feet with lighter-gray colored paw pads. The oddest part was that she had six white tails with light gray tips. Around its neck was a blood red collar and hanging from the collar like a dog tag was a silver crescent moon talisman.

To Sarutobi these pokemon were strange and interesting creatures. But having the pokemon would make the council try and breed them for weapons or at least try to breed them if it is possible. He would have to sign them as clan partners like the Inuzaka's dog partners, and he would have to do it fast before the council got wind of it.

"Thank you for showing me your partner pokemon and I know you just arrived but I need to make you official ninja of Kohona and sign you partners up as ninja animals and clan partners." "Why would you have to do that old man? I mean I understand about why you want to sign us up as ninja as soon as possible but why would you have do paperwork about our partners?" Kaida asked curiously while at the same time giving him the nickname that all Uzumaki's liked to give him. He answered not in a tone of annoyance but seriousness "It is simple if you wish to go on missions with them then they must officially become you ninja animal partners, and if you sign up them as clan partners then you will have no worries about the council trying to take them from you or trying to get some for themselves."

A looked mixed with understanding and annoyance-annoyance obviously at the fact the council would try and do that- then the look turned to contemplation and she started to pet the fox on her lap. "Now why don't you tell me about your partners and this bonded ability you have with them."

"Well I will go first and simply say my partners name is Pluto and the talisman around her neck is the symbol of the planet Pluto. She is in the third and final stage of her three step evolution. The rest can be told to you by her." Yuri finished and before Sarutobi could ask what she meant an elegant and mature female voice sounded in his head **"I am a Gardevoir which is psychic type pokemon so I am able to use and ability called Telepathy which allows me to talk to any one telepathically not just my partner as Saturn and Luna are restricted to." **Apparently Pluto was using telepathy on everyone since Saturn started growling **"When Yuri and I bond she gains a few of my physical characteristics such as light green strips in her hair and red eyes with small black pupils, she will also gain a chest plate on her front and a smaller chest plate on her back. Finally her arms up to her elbows will turn white like mine. When we are bonded she can use a few of my psychic moves including telepathy." **Pluto's voice receded from all of their minds except Yuri's when they started to have a conversation. Sarutobi's eyes were currently wide and he was just as shocked as when he saw the pokemon's true forms, he knew how to hide his emotions but honestly this all was just to shocking.

Raijin rolled his chair more straight and gave the wolf like pokemon a strange blue oval bread like treat with what looked like red sprinkles.(A/N: Totally a poffin, It is a dry poffin with a spicy tang to it. I also have it were their poffins are treats for pokemon and humans.)

"This is my partner Saturn he is an Absol, the symbol on his cuffs are of the planet Saturn. He is a dark type and is able to learn some flying type attacks. He is one of the few pokemon kinds that does not evolve. When we bond I gain red eyes like his, his tail my middle fingers gain claws, I gain the blue mark on the middle of my forehead and have the small scythe on the left side of my temple. I am able to use some of his dark and flying type moves depending on what they are."

Sarutobi nodded and looked at the young girl, Kaida. "And what about your pokemon?" When she didn't respond her mother nudged her which snapped her out of her telepathic word off with Luna(it is best not to ask all will be explained in the future hopefully in the far future ). Giggling slightly out of embarrassment she asked something which made Luna fall off her lap to the side. "Uhhm what did were you saying?." Everyone sweatdroped at bothe the question and at luna falling over. Chuckling he answered " I asked what about you and your fox pokemon?"

"Oh yeah. (this made everyone just face palm even the pokemon) uhm well this is my Partner Luna she is a Vulpix which like you said is a fox pokemon. Unlike Saturn who doesn't evolve and Pluto who has already reached her final evolution of her three step evolution Luna has not evolved into her second form which is her only other form, and for that to happen she needs a fire stone." Sarutobi nodded at this since their told him about the evolutions, the process, the need for stones sometimes and the branch evolutions. "Now luna is neither a shiny which is basically an opposite colored pokemon or a normal colored pokemon. From what we know she is the only vulpix in existence that looks like this because of this we do not know what her evolution will look like. Now Luna stays fire in both forms but after evolving if she gets strong enough she can use a few psychic type moves. I do not know what my bonded form looks like or what I can do because I have not bonded with her yet." She took a deep breath since she said all that in one breath and really fast, which makes you wonder how she had not run out of air. "Oh yes, I don't know if my parents told you but when a pokemon and human are bonded they share a few personality characteristics." This made Sarutobi sweatdrop and her parents have two sweat drops, the hokage's and her parents first ones were from the random outburst, but her parents second ones were because they couldn't believe they forgot to say something their daughter remembered since she is really childish when she can be.

Chuckling Sarutobi made the ram seal and turned off the barrier ninjutsu, by doing so he summoned back the anbu gaurds back into his office. Looking at the shadows Kaida could barely see them move just a bit showing that the anbu gaurds returned. "Cat come out here." Out of the shadows came a female anbu with purple hair and a cat mask. She stood infront of the hokage's desk and when her head turned in the pokemon's direction you could see her tense.

Giggling Kaida hoped up from her seat on the couch to where Cat was while still holding Luna in her arms. At this time Sarutobi was watching her and saw that even though she could be grown up she was still a kid. "What's wrong are scared? Many people find quite a few pokemon creepy or scary but I think that it is just your opinion, and no worries our pokemon are not the strange kinds.

Chuckling Raijin decide to sooth the anbu since Pluto telepathically said that she was getting very freaked out. "What my daughter says about pokemon is true but just as she said they might look strange but if you keep you're mind open then they are just as summons from this world." The tenseness in her shoulders visibly relaxed when Yuri decided to finish off the family joke for this world. "Even though all pokemon are dangerous even more so to those who have never spent time with or even heard of them." There in the back ground you could hear the pin drop and cat was barely able to keep her body from shaking, while you could practically see the sweat running off from the left corner behind the Hokage's desk. This making the Uzumaki's and the Hokage laugh, chuckle, and giggle respectively.

"Yes though it is quite funny to see my anbu get freaked out I called Cat here for a reason." Sarutobi said after he finished chuckling. "Cat I want you to get me the papers to sign up two new shinobie, the papers for ninja partner animals, and the papers to sign all the uzumaki clan belongings to them as well as papers to sign all the things we have from the whirlpool village over to them." "Yes lord Hokage." Cat said in perfect monotone, she shunshined away and it took her about 20 minutes to get back, the secretary was having a hard time finding the whirlpool and uzumaki papers. When she returned she returned to a strange sight.

* * *

**So this is done chapter 2 is done! I feel better with the chapters longer Review because it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking" "**Pokémon using telepathy and Demon talking"**  
'Thinking' **'Pokémon and Demon thinking'**  
"_Telepathic conversation between partners_" *Jutsus that are used* _  
__'__Letters, books, or__ stories that are told'_

**So I am now back I have a couple things to say before this chapter begins, I am not using any Japanese names or things like chan, kun, san because I am western and I have no idea how to use them. **  
_  
"Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and they found peace and freedom" Iroh (Avatar the Last Airbender)_

Chapter 3:

When Cat returned she found the couch and chairs circling around the Hokage's desk and everyone playing cards. She sweat dropped when she realized Rat was playing, and then she face planted anime style when Rat yelled out indignantly at Pluto saying she was cheating.

She coughed they looked up at her and when she waved the papers in her hands they were all back in their original places when she left. Well actually all but Rat, he stood on the left side behind the hokage's desk. So Cat headed toward the right side of the desk after she gave the hokage the papers only to be pulled into a chair by Kaida, the next thing you knew her mask was off and Kaida pulled her hair out of the bun and was brushing it out with a brush that she produced out of nowhere.

So the minutes ticked by as Yuri and Raijin filled out all the paper work with the Hokage while Kaida did Cats hair and was describing pokémon and pokémon legends for both Cat and Rat.

When the paperwork was done Hiruzen sent Rat to go get Kakashi and Kaida finished up doing Cats hair; which was curled slightly too where it fell in wave down to her angel bones and some of the wavy curls framed her mask somehow. While finishing up Cats hair Hiruzen assigned Cat a new mission. Cat was to watch and escort Kaida for the week until team placement. She was to make sure nothing happened to Kaida or Luna since being related to Naruto might not make the villagers very happy and foxes were not really liked in Konoha much less multi-tailed foxes.

When Kakashi arrived Cat was playing cards with Kaida, Yuri was reading a book, Raijin was brushing Saturn, and Lord Sarutobi was doing paperwork.

**Kiba: **"Will you stop saying random stuff and get to the main story me?!" **Lf crosses arms and stares at** **Kiba: "**ok one, to me everything I say is either a: important or b: to get a laugh out of the audience. Two, you are an important character but this story is centered on Kaida not Naruto or any Naruto characters. **LF glares at Kiba while leaning back in her chair while Luna is waiting to pounce: "**now are you even an important Naruto character?" **Kiba: **"no, so what are you going to do about it?!" **LF: **"This… Luna get him." **Luna pounces and starts to maul Kiba. LF: **"So while Kiba gets mauled Arkamaru is going to help me end this technical difficulty." **Arkamaru: **"Ruff!"** Screen fades out and story starts up again.**

Point of view change**  
**Kaida saw the man Kakashi freeze when he saw the pokémon and felt really annoyed, then when his eyes or eye as it may be landed on Yuri he gained a fish face, how could you tell if he had a fish face through the mask anyway?

_"Great this secret isn't a secret so much."_ Kaida said to Luna as she stared at the silver haired man.

Why did this stuff happen to her she wondered silently in her head. First she has to pay attention as her mom and dad explained everything to lord Hiruzen, then she gets stuck with Cat having to watch her for the week until team placements (actually she didn't mind that part so much), finally they have had to explain it twice already how many more times did they have to explain this. All she wanted to do was go meet Naruto give him the egg then go to the house and relax. Why did she have to stay in here and wait for the grownups to finish talking?

_"Because if we leave too early then we might miss something important." _Luna said in her head, "_I get that but it is still annoying I mean it seems like we have told more people about pokémon in the last couple of hours since we came here than I have told people I could fight my whole life." _Kaida by this point was so annoyed she didn't even hear Kakashi asking her mom where she went and how she got here.

So when Kakashi finally spoke after everything was explained he spoke in a lazy monotone voice. "So other than it being my sensei's son and family what does this whole thing have to do to me?" Sarutobi smiled and Kaida perked up in interest also curious about why this man was here. "Because I have chosen your team already and Kaida here is going to be a genin." Confusion appeared on Kakashi's face, well actually only eyebrow rose but. The young girl on the couch, she is Yuri's daughter. Kakashi's eye widened in shock so when curiosity set in he opened his senses the best he could and felt his body freeze in shock. Her chakra was almost as large as Naruto's, her chakra was intertwined with the fox on her lap, but what scared him was that she seemed to have a sinister being embedded into it. And he wasn't for sure but he had a feeling that she would be more powerful than him in a few years.

"Very well lord hokage" he said while keeping his eye on the girl when he saw that she seemed intent on something while the fox was sniffing the air. "Mom!, Someone who smells like a snake is coming in fast!" right when she finished her sentence a figure shot through the open window and landed on the ground making Luna growl. "What are you doing here?! And who in the world are you!"

* * *

**Now i didnt really do anything to Chapter 3 except change it from five to three. i hope you read my other story and my sisters! My stories pictures are the queen my sisters are the girl withthe guitar for now. REview Please, comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking" "**Pokémon using telepathy and Demon talking"**  
'Thinking' **'Pokémon and Demon thinking'**  
"_Telepathic conversation between partners_" *Justus that are used* _  
__'__Letters, books, or__ stories that are told' __**"Songs being played or sung"**_**So I was planning to have this chapter done by last month but things came up and I couldn't find my flash drive which has my story on it, then I spent two weeks getting ready for FCCLA state convention. That ended last week so I am have now continued this chapter. I hope you all have an awesome time reading it and that you review because I worked hard on this. Thank you and have fun!**

"_Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting too many things. They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." Iroh (Avatar the Last Airbender)_

Chapter 4:

The figure that crashed through the open window was a female about early 20's with purple hair. She wore a trench coat over a fishnet body suit and an orange skirt, her blue ninja sandals with gray leg guards in front of them. Around her neck was a pair of snake fangs hanging on a thin but strong looking chain.

"Anko what are you doing here?" Lord Sarutobi asked though no one could tell he was worried, Yuri said Kaida's partner Luna's smell and sight were much stronger than even regular vulpix senses and Anko would probably smell of snakes maybe even blood and if she did it would not end well.

"That gaki Naruto is going around with Konohamaru or at least he was then that idiot Ebisu went after them. When I saw him again he was painting the whole area around my dango shop, the dango are completely ruined! I also need to know why he is smiling so fake when he just became a shinobi!" "And why is he any of your business?" Kaida bit out, "Because he is my little brother!" Anko bit out even more angrily which in turn made Kaida freeze then look at Anko untrustingly

"If he is your little brother the…" "Kaida that is enough!" Raijin said crossly giving her an annoyed look making her duck her head and look at the ground embarrassed. "I don't see why I shouldn't talk back to some weird snake smelling lady." "What do you mean sweetheart?" Yuri asked making Kaida pull her head up and start stroking Luna to make her stop growling "I mean that to Luna she smells like she spend her time with snakes."

"Anko I understand you are worried about Naruto in your own way but to Naruto meeting these people will most likely be a dream come true." Sarutobi said in a placating manner. "And Kaida I understand you don't trust her even more so because she smells like snakes but she is a loyal shinobi and she has helped Naruto through more than you think." This being said he went and finished all the paper work while Anko and Kaida grumbled under their breaths. "Now I am done and we can go" Sarutobi stated while putting the files in his desk and every one stood up.

*Author Jutsus- placement change jutsus*

At the place where the house would be there was nothing to the naked eye but if a shinobi walked by they would most likely - if they had experience in genjutsu – realize that it was an illusion. As all of them stepped on the land a barrier shot up and the illusion fell. Anko's gasp was very audible for behind the illusion were many types of pokémon clearing the area getting ready for the house. "What is all this!" Anko asked freaked out. "This is what makes my home so special and what will make my whole family so special." Kaida stated with pride in her voice. Kakashi's confusion grew but before he could ask a question a bright light appeared when the light died down a strange creature standing on its hind legs with a gem on its chest and easily larger than three men on top of each other. (AN/ I can't remember Palkia's height)

**"I can see you are already here." **An old and harsh yet mysterious voice echoed in their heads. "Yes it has been an interesting afternoon that is for sure, I hope your trip was pleasant Palkia." Yuri stated with respect. **"It was well, now I will have you step back for me."**As they did another blast of light occurred. When this one dies down there was a house that only the three Uzumaki recognized. **"It is time for us to go, young girl step forward."**Kaida stepped forward with Luna trailing behind her. **"You have a harsh burden and a great responsibility by having a Pokémon partner in this world. I want you to take good care of not only your partner but all your Pokémon and make sure that no one harms them too badly."**"I will try my hardest to do as you ask Palkia." **"Very good, you might like to know that where ever you go you can still use your phone and laptop so you should have no worries about contacting your friends in our world."**As Kaida smiled Palkia's gem shone and the light enveloped all the Pokémon and himself, then they were gone. But from the light appeared 4 balls that were red on top but white on bottom. "Mom they let them come!" "Yes why don't you let them out in the greenhouse and I will get some food started for them." "OK" Kaida ran off while holding them to her chest.

Kakashi was the first of the shinobi to find his voice. "What were those balls and what did it-" "Palkia is a he" Raijin interrupted "sorry _he,_ mean by harsh burden and what were those ball things?" "Those balls are called pokeballs people in the Pokémon world use them to carry Pokémon when they are hurt, too large to have out at all times, or when they are traveling far." "And the harsh burden, does it have anything to do with the bandage on Kaida's right arm?" Anko prodded. Strangely Raijin and Yuri hesitated before Yuri answered. "Kaida has always been mature for her age; she now has to try to become a great ninja, hold some secrets that could get her, our Pokémon or others killed, and to truly accept that she may never be able to see her old friends ever again. As for the bandage she hurt herself training a few days ago and it is not yet healed even with our Uzumaki immune and healing system." It seemed to satisfy them for now.

"Well we should probably get the genjutsu seals up and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Sarutobi broke in. And off to the house they all headed when they heard a large SPLASH! It startled the shinobi but Yuri and Raijin just calmly lead them behind the house where there was green house and what looked like a large pool. Inside the pool was a strange blue creature with four flippers a horn on its forehead with two curling appendages that seemed to take the place of ears and a shell on its back. The creature was swimming all around the large pool with three other Pokémon, two were bird like but one was big enough for a grown man to ride comfortably and the other was hawk sized. The final Pokémon looked like a horse but it had a horn in the middle of its head and its mane and tail were made of fire and its hooves were on fire.

"Uhm what are those ... things?" Anko asked politely well somewhat politely. "Those are Pokémon just as all our partners are. Those four are particularly our family partners they help out the whole family." Yuri said tired of explaining Pokémon to people so Raijin finished for her. "All Pokémon have types or elements, species is a subtitle for each breed, their breed is what they are and a set is their evolutionary set. The one in the water is a breed of water type Pokémon called Lapras, but we call her Aquamarine or Aqua for short. The horse like Pokémon is a breed of Rapidash but we call her Flare. The two bird pokémon are a Braviary we call Talon he is the big one, and the small one is a Swellow we call him Hawkeye or Hawk for short."

"Wow you guys are really strange so I am going to leave tell the girl I will see her later." With that Anko left. Sarutobi chuckled and spoke "Kakashi and I will go find Iruka to pack up Naruto's Apartment. Cat should be here in a few minutes so afterwards Kaida can go and keep Naruto busy." "Thank you Sarutobi for everything." Yuri thanked while bowing to the waist. With a welcoming and kindly nod Sarutobi and Kakashi

Shunshined away in a whirlwind of leaves.

Smiling Yuri and Raijin almost burst out laughing as Kaida ran outside and tripped on the steps. As she sat up rubbing her forehead Cat appeared but her clothes were different the only reason they could tell it was her was because of her hair color and style (it still looks like how Kaida styled it) and she was wearing her mask. Her clothes seemed to be the normal female shinobi wear. "Welcome Cat. I take it you are here to keep an eye on Kaida." Yuri stated more than asked. Cat took of her mask reviling chocolate brown eyes. "Yes but when I am not in my gear please call me by my name, Yūgao." "Very well then, Kaida you two best be going if we want Naruto here before he finds all his stuff missing. While you do that I am going to go and tell the Ramen stand owners what is happening, but bring him back in time for the party." When she finished what she wanted to say she turned around called for Hawkeye and left in the direction of Ichiraku.

Kaida looked at Yūgao "Where exactly would Naruto be right now?" "I don't know so why don't you go get Luna and we can look for him." Kaida shrugged and called Luna mentally when Luna strolled to them from the greenhouse, when she reached them she jumped up to Kaida landing in her arms and got comfortable. With a nod to Raijin who was feeding the other pokémon the three of them left.

As the three of them decided to look at the hokage's monument Kaida noticed the looks Luna received now that the genjutsu was not up. She felt anger boiling when she heard people whisper about demon foxes. **"And you want to live here with all these ignorant humans who think a vulpix is a demon fox. Is your cousin really worth it?" '**I would think you would like it here with all the fighting, bigger chance for you to get your power used.' Kaida thought back both bitterly and angrily. **"Oh trust me I want you to stay, I would love for you to use my fire and not have your partner use its fire, but the angrier you get the better for me. No matter where you go you are going to get angry the only difference is in this world you can hold it in until a mission outside this pathetic village and then I would get some fun. '**So that's it huh? Hold my temper in then let it out and burn some stuff if not people.' **"Exactly, you are very smart!" **Kaida felt anger and uselessness as she always did in these conversations well until Luna broke in the conversation. _"Just because she is here does not mean you will get any more fun than you did back home. Kaida will do just fine with my fire." _Luckily before the voice could speak again Yūgao spoke breaking into the conversation without realizing it. "I do not know where he would be right now. I know you just got here but where do you think he would be?" Thankful for the distraction Kaida stopped and looked around thoughtfully when she stopped and pointed "there, I think he would be there." Yūgao looked at where she pointed and sweatdropped at the obviousness and yet know one would think to go there. "The hokage monument, good idea." As they walked towards the hokage monument Kaida started to feel anxious, what if Naruto didn't her? What if he was mad at them for not being here before now? _"Kaida it will be all right, from what the hokage has told us Naruto is not one to hold many grudges." _Luna told her having sensed her fears. Calming down Kaida ended up realizing her killing intent (small amounts) at anyone who either glared at Luna or was saying something rude about her under their breaths (Kaida has very good hearing, and Luna would tell her certain things said) of course only the person she wanted to feel her KI felt it (**LF: why? She is good at controlling her Killing Intent, she practiced very long to be able to do it**) before she knew it they were walking up the mountain to get to the monument (**LF: This is getting very confusing :'( and I'm the one writing it! MD: just relax and continue the story, don't worry I've read more confusing stories.**) When they go to the heads Kaida saw a mop of blonde hair and a kill-me orange jumpsuit sitting on the fourths head.

**{Screen pauses and Authors room appears with Lunar Fox sitting on the couch wearing a ankle length sky blue halter dress and white sandals with her white fox ears twitching LF:** "**Okay maybe I better tell you this, I have been getting very confused when rereading my story because I have been using both Japanese and English terms shinobi, sadaime, ect. Well the thing is I am naturally western and this is getting very annoying so I am sticking will all English terms of things I can find (except names) but I will stick with the Japanese titles for the nine demons. Other than that I am sticking with English, and I will not be doing things such as chan, san, kun, hime, sensei. Why? Because I am not for sure how to use them. Actually I think I have already stated this before, oh well! I will call people sensei though, just because Iruka is referred as sensei even in the English version." With a wave goodbye the story shows up and starts to run once more.**

'Note to self, get Naruto knew clothes before team assignments. Particularly ninja new clothes. I don't care if he could outrun Anbu in that jumpsuit I will not be known as the cousin/teammate of the walking traffic cone.' Kaida thought to herself as she quietly left Luna next to Yūgao and unconsciously using her ninja skills to walk up behind him. She sat down and looked over at the village swinging her feet over the edge; looking over at him she saw unshed tears. "Why are you trying not to cry?" he jolted and spun towards her in shock "Who are you!" he yelled making Kaida rub her ears for a few moments. "My name is Kaida and I came here to talk to you." She answered leaning back on her arms looking at the village in wonder over how peaceful and kind it look from above in the late son.

"Why? Why did you come here to talk to me?" Glancing at him Kaida saw that this must be the real him one with questions, who wanted to learn knew things, still excitable but calmer than you would think, and not as loud as people believe. What an amazing mask he wore. "My mom made so I wouldn't get in the way of things. Plus it's better than just springing it on you. The easiest way to say it is my full name is Kaida Uzumaki." "Wait then that means … you're my … part of … we are…" "Family? Yes, Cousins to be exact, our mothers are twins." She twisted her body form the waist up to face him completely and saw his tears streaking his face. Panicking she turned to where Luna and Yūgao where in the back for answer on what to do. 'Hug him' she mouthed looking over Kaida could his quiet sobs escape. She reached over and pulled him onto her arms her was still shaking so she did the first thing she could think of. She sang a song off of a movie her friend misty loves.

_**I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
to my humble prayer**_

_**Yes I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
But I see your face and wonder  
where you once an outcast too**_

_**God help the outcasts  
hungry from birth  
show them the mercy  
they don't find on earth**_

_**God help my people  
they look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
or nobody will**_

_**...**_

_**Well I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
less lucky thank I**_

_**Please help these people  
the poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
the children of God**_

Kaida finished part of the song not wanting to continue right then "You have a pretty voice" Naruto said while picking his head off of her shoulder. She answered while blushing and stuttering "t-thank you" smiling he gave her another hug. "So when can I meet the rest of ourfamily?" "Well mom and dad are getting the house ready for your surprise but I can tell you almost anything about what you want to know." "Okay here's one, you said we are cousins by our mothers so who is my mom?" "Your mom, my aunt, was named Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She was named that for her red hair and fiery temper, plus she was also a jinchuriki of the kyubi. Our mothers were from the village hidden in the whirlpools, Uzushiogakure. Sadly the village was destroyed during the second ninja war, few Uzumaki's survived."

Naruto looked at her, emotions flashing through his eyes. "Was she a powerful ninja?" "One of the strongest that came from this village." "So if my mom had the fox how did it get out?" "That is something that even my parents and the fourth don't know" "So who was my dad?" "uhm, your father is one of the strongest ninja ever born. He is the hero of this village, and Iwa hates him." "that doesn't tell me anything." "I know but it's too dangerous to just tell you so you're going to have to wait till we get home." "We get home, my apartments to small for 4 people!" Laughter erupted form Kaida's mouth and it took a bit for her to stop "Sorry, but you sure are silly. You are going to move in with us! Did you honestly think we would make you live in that horrid apartment complex any longer?" Naruto looked at her then burst out laughing as well. "Well are you planning on becoming a ninja?" "Yes, in fact my mom has been training me since I was seven, because of that the Hokage is putting me on your team." "Cool!" Luna walked over as Naruto and Kaida talked, she sat beside Kaida between Kaida and Naruto "What is that?" "This is my partner Luna, she is a pokémon and you are going to get a partner pokémon too since you are a part of the family." "Wow..." Yūgao came up "I hate to interrupt but it's almost sunset we should go." Nodding they both stood up along with Luan and Yūgao shunshined them away.

* * *

**LF: "**I have finally finished!" **Dances around room with a in her hand Sasuke and Sakura come in Sakura: **"This is nice and everything, but what about Sasuke!" **LF: **"No need to burst my eardrums, Sasuke in coming in either next chapter or the one after. So relax and go away." **Sakura: **You have no right to write him off! Right Sasuke! **Sasuke: **"hn"** LF: **"Right go away" **Snaps and to machoke escort Sakura out while Sasuke just decides to follow LF: **"Wow, who knew those two were attention hogs? Wait I did! I hope you all liked this chapter so please review if you liked it!" **Theme to Pretear plays** "Well that's my cue got to go!" **disappears in flash of white fire.**


End file.
